Equalization
Equalization is the process of increasing or decreasing the volume of certain frequencies in a sound. EQs are arranged in bands, each band covering a certain area of frequency. Most EQs have a Bandwidth value, or Q Factor, for each band. This determines the spread of the band width, a low Q Factor spreads the range of effected frequencies out, whereas high Q Factor focuses on a smaller area with much greater strength. There are multiple types of EQ filtering: *Low Pass FIlter *Low Shelf *Bell *Notch *High Shelf *High Pass Filter EQ in Ableton Live Ableton Live's EQ Three EQ Three is Ableton's basic equalizer, similar to that of a DJ mixer or Mixing Desk. EQ Three allows control of three bands of EQ, which can be reassigned with the frequency knobs at the bottom. Each gain knob controls the volume of each respective band, Gain Low controls frequencies below the FreqLow value, Gain Hi controls the frequencies above the FreqHi value whilst Gain Mid controls everything else inbetween. At the bottom of the EQ there is a slope selector: 24 or 48 dB/octave, when set to 48db the filtering is at its strongest, when using 24db the strength is reduced but so is the strain on your CPU. Each band has an LED indicator above its gain control to indicate presence of that frequency. EQ Three tends to create distortions and color the sound. Due to the nature of EQ Three, it is better suited for use in DJing or performance in Ableton rather than production, even though there is nothing to stop you using it in your projects. Ableton Live's EQ Eight EQ Eight is a non linear phase equalizer, much more complex than EQ Three, with up to eight bands and detailed frequency placement, EQ Eight is a much better choice for precise EQ'ing, and therefore better suited for use in production work than its little brother. The the tabs to the left numbered 1 to 8 represent the settings for each EQ band, select a tab and the settings reflect the selected band. To the right are the global settings for the EQ, Mode selection allows you to chose between Stereo mode, an EQ for both left and right channels, L/R Mode, which allows you to have two independent EQs for both the left and right channels, and M/S mode for Mid/Side encoded material. The edit button allows you to switch between either left and right or mid and side depending on the mode you have selected. Scale allows you to increase or decrease the global strength of the EQ as a percentage, and Gain is a global Gain control which effects the signal post-EQ. EQ in Reason Reason's MClass Equalizer The MClass EQ is somewhat limited in functionality and control. There are 5 bands you can enable, each with their filtering type pre-set. Band one is a low cut which you are only able to turn off and on, which always remains at 30hz. Band two is a low shelf which can only be moved between 30hz and 600hz. Bands three and four are both bell filters which can be moved between 39hz and 20khz and band five is a high cut filter with a range of 3khz to 12khz. Each band has thier own respective controls for Frequency, Gain and Q, aswell as thier own individual on/off buttons. To the rear of the unit are two outputs and two inputs, each for left and right channel routing. Reason's PEQ-2 Two Band Parametric EQ The PEQ-2 is an extremely basic EQ with a maximum of only two bands which are both Bell Filters. There are two rows of controls, on for filter A and one for filter B, which allow for control over Frequency, Q Factor and Gain. The button next to the letter B alows you to turn on and off PEQ-2's B filter.